


A Darkened Alley Is Filled With Nothing Good

by Rocky54u



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky54u/pseuds/Rocky54u
Summary: The realization that he would take his last breath in a dark, dingy, alley with his back pressed up against a cold wet wall surrounded by filth broke him.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	A Darkened Alley Is Filled With Nothing Good

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, but I'm trying. This is my second attempt at writing a fic. No beta so all errors are mine.
> 
> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.

Hide was out for his nightly hunt for Kaneki. He had been looking for him for months and he was getting discouraged. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the ghoul approaching from the alley until it was too late. 

When he awoke a ghoul was standing over him and he felt a terrible pain coming from his left side. The area where the pain was coming from felt wet and he knew instantly it was blood, a lot of blood. He was terrified and couldn't believe he would die before he saw Kaneki one last time. 

The realization that he would take his last breath in a dark, dingy, alley with his back pressed up against a cold wet wall surrounded by filth broke him. He finally allowed the tears he was desperately trying to hold back to slip silently from his eyes down his cheek. 

Kaneki was out patrolling his territory when an invitingly sweet mouth-watering aroma wafted up his nose. He inhaled it deeply and for a slight moment; he noticed something familiar lingering in that scent. It caused him to hesitate for a second but the delicious aroma quickly clouds his mind and he forgets about the twinge of familiarity he felt. His mind goes blank and his instinct takes over pulling his body toward the alley where the delectable fragrance was coming from.

Kaneki approaches the alley slowly. He sees two figures. One was slumped against the wall while the other stood above laughing. Kaneki sniffs the air again and realizes that one was a human and the other a ghoul. 

Kaneki slicks up behind the ghoul. He releases all four of his rinkaku kagune spreading them high and wide. Then drives them forward impaling the ghoul to the pavement by his elbows and knees. Seeing that the ghoul was firmly anchored face down in the garbage that littered the alley floor. Kaneki moves in closer to examine his prey.

Kaneki hovers over the ghoul looking down on him as he tries to pull free of his hardened kagune. It brings a sick and twisted smile of pleasure to Kaneki's lips. He did not take it lightly when other ghouls disregarded his warnings and hunt on his territory. All trespassers must be made as an example for future invaders and punished severely. 

Kaneki wanted this to be painful for this ghoul he takes this as a personal offense and a challenge to his authority.  
Suddenly, a perfectly sick idea comes to him, he knows exactly how he wants to punish this loud ghoul. 

"Let the fun begin!" he says to the air while letting out a loud crazed laugh that bounced around the alley. 

The way Kaneki impaled the ghoul he was basically immobile and at his mercy. The only thing the ghoul could do was run his big mouth. The ghoul was hurling all kinds of insults and profanities instead of begging for his life. His constant babbling started to distract and irritate Kaneki and he couldn't take it anymore. 

Eyepatch walks around to the ghoul's head and unzips his mask. He drops to his knees before the ghoul and roughly places both of his hands on the ghoul's cheeks raising them until their eyes meet. 

Eyepatch doesn't say a word as he lowers his face until he and the ghoul's nose touch. The ghoul was surprised by the closeness and parts his lips to protest. Before a word could be said Eyepatch seals his mouth over the ghouls. His grip tightened, and he takes a swift deep breath pulling the ghoul's tongue into his mouth and bites it off. The ghoul was shocked and flailed his head against the forceful hold. Eyepatch pulls back with his mouth wet and full. Sticky warm liquid oozes between his lips as he chews. It crawls down his chin until it lands on his battle suit. 

Eyepatch wasn't finished yet, he grabs the ghoul's head with both hands and brings their face close together again. Eye patch stares into the ghoul's eyes seeing nothing but fear reflecting. " What's the matter, Cat got your tongue." Eyepatch whispers and smiles to himself as he sticks his tongue out and gives the ghoul's left eye a slow bloody lick before he seals his lips over the socket and sucks the eyeball out. He didn't take time to revel in thrashing ghoul's pain. He secures the eyeball in his left cheek and moves over to the other eye and performs the same action. 

His mouth was now full with two warm eyeballs rolling over his tongue. Eyeballs are not his favorite body part. He takes no pleasure in eating them at all. The popping sound they make as you bite into them makes his sick. So spits them against one of the alley's walls. Also, ghoul meat tasted like shit. 

Eyepatch roughly releases the ghoul's head from his hold, but before he gets up, he leans over to the ghoul's ear and whispers "don't worry, it's not over I will hurt you more!" 

Kaneki's mood sours more from the horrible taste of the ghoul. All the amusement from the torture wears off, and he wanted to be rid of him. Besides, he has the human to take care of too. He gets up and stands over the ghouls back. He rips off his shirt and jacket leaving him exposed. As he carelessly discards the torn pieces of clothing on the alley floor. Kaneki's eyes went automatically to his favorite area of the body. He bends over and sinks his ten fingers into both sides of the ghoul's neck. Once his fingers were firmly places between the skull base and clavicle. He tightens his hold and rips the ghoul's spinal column out down to his pelvis leaving the skull attached to the head. Kaneki holds it up in his hands with little interest before he carelessly tosses it to the side. When he looks back down, he can see the ghoul is no longer moving. Kaneki is pleased with himself. this should be a good enough warning to anyone else who dares to set foot in his territory again to hunt.

Hide was trying to hold on to his consciousness when he saw a familiar figure quietly enter the alley behind the unsuspecting ghoul. Instantly he knew who it was. He remained quiet and still as he saw Kaneki's kagune release and impaled the ghoul. He was in shock he couldn't believe his most important person was just a few feet away from him. Unfortunately, he could not do anything but watched as his best friend tortured and kill the ghoul that hurt him. His eyelids we're getting very heavy and he was fighting to keep them open. The bleeding had gotten heavier and his vision is blurring. With the last of his strength, he raises his hand and calls out to his friend "Kaneki!

Kaneki heard someone call his name. His body froze as recognition dawned on him. A paralyzing panic wraps around his brain. He looks up and his eyes meet with his perfect dream and his worst nightmare. Terror crept up the back of his neck making the hairs stand on end. " No, no, no! "Hide!" The familiar scent of sunflowers and warm sunlight that his brain did not remember earlier hit him like a ton of bricks. He chokes back a scream as he sees his best friend's hand drops to the ground and his head slumps to the side. Kaneki broke out into a blind and panicked run to his friend's side.

"Hide!" He says as he dropped to his knees. Kaneki gingerly reaches out with his blood-soaked hand and gently cups Hide's chin and raises it. "Hide, please answer me?" Hide doesn't answer, and he doesn't move. Kaneki slowly lowers his head to Hide's chest and presses his ears over Hide's heart. 

He leans back and slips his blood-stained hands under Hide's shoulders and knees. While standing up he pulls Hide into a bridal style hold. Before he walks he cradles Hide's body a little closer and whispers in his ear " Let's go home."


End file.
